Twilight IM style!
by JacobsxImprint
Summary: Emmett and Jasper are Gangster? Bella leaving Edward? Mike declaring his love for Bella? Jacob secret love? Charlie finds out about Vampires! Oh my Alice? What could possibly be going on?
1. What's up my DOGS

IM Twilight style!

Disclaimer:

I own nothing but the IM names. -Tear!-

Vampires:

DazzlingEdward: Edward

BetOnMe: Alice  
DontWorryBeHappy: Jasper

DaringEM: Emmett

AllEyesOnMe: Rosalie  
VampDoctor: Carlisle  
TheMotherCullen: Esme

Werewolves:  
BigBadWolf: Jacob  
LittleWolf: Seth  
Alpha: Sam

Swans:  
ClutsyBells: Bella  
PoliceSwan: Charlie

School:  
NumberOneStalker: Mike  
LoveMeCullen: Jessica  
BensGirl: Angela  
AngelasBoy: Ben

If somebody thinks the names don't really suit the characters right, please tell me. I will gladly edit them. Some of you may know I'm using Edwards and Bella's IM names from one of my other stories. If anybody thinks that's a bad idea please, please, please, tell me. Reviews will be very appreciated!

_'BetOnMe has just signed on'._

**ClutsyBells** says:  
Alice!

BetOnMe says:  
Bella!

**ClutsyBells** says:

Have you seen Edward lately? I woke up this morning and he wasn't there.

BetOnMe says:

Shopping!?

**ClutsyBells **says:

He's shopping?

BetOnMe says:

Shopping?!

**ClutsyBells** says:  
Oh.. No Alice, not right now.

BetOnMe says:  
SHOPPING!!

_'DontWorryBeHappy has just signed on'_

BetOnMe says:

Jasper Hale! My one and only love! Whom loves me back, and would do anything for me!

BetOnMe says:

Right!?

DontWorryBeHappy says:

Of course.

BetOnMe says:

Anything?

DontWorryBeHappy says:

Anything.

**ClutsyBells** says:  
You're going to regret that.

DontWorryBeHappy says:

**Gulp!**

BetOnMe says:  
Shopping?

_'DontWorryBeHappy has just signed off'_

BetOnMe says:  
Hiss!

'_BetOnMe has just signed off'_

**ClutsyBells** says:

...

_'BigBadWolf has just signed on'  
__'LittleWolf has just signed on'_

BigBadWolf says:  
A long, long time ago, animal-people and man-people spoke the same language. These earth-people lived in the land of the Umpquas, whose home was on the bank of a river where there were many fish.

LittleWolf says:  
They lived in the shadow of a great mountain. In the long ago time, that mountain was high and forever the top was covered with snow. Below that snow there were trees. There were meadows where the grass grew high and young animal-people played in the sun.

BigBadWolf says:  
On this mountain lived the bear, the deer, the panther and the elk, with animal cousins and friends who came there and had much talk.

ClutsyBells says:

_'ClutsyBells has just signed off'  
__'DaringEM has just signed on'_

DaringEM says:  
Yo, yo, yo! What's up my dogs!

BigBadWolf says:  
Hey! I am not one of your 'dogs'!

LittleWolf says:  
Nothing much yo!

DaringEM says:  
So, I was just in da' clearing with my homie's trying to knock some grizzlies when diz hardcore hussla' came up and nicked my kill! I was like yo that's whack! You know what I'm saying Dog?

BigBadWolf says:

LittleWolf says:  
Huh?

'_DazzlingEdward has just signed on'_

DazzlingEdward says:  
Emmett.. Rose is angry with you.__

DaringEM says:  
Sup homie! You seen my woman around?

DazzlingEdward says:  
Your 'woman?'

DaringEM says:  
Yeah. You know. Bitch. Girl. Baby. WOMANNN!

_'AllEyesOnMe has just signed on'_

AllEyesOnMe says:  
Excuse me!?

DaringEM says;  
Err. I mean. I love you honey!

AllEyesOnMe says:  
GRRRRRRRRR!

_'AllEyesOnMe has just signed off'  
'DaringEM has just signed off'  
'BetOnMe has just signed on'  
'DontWorryBeHappy has just signed on'_

BetOnMe says:  
Why is Rose chasing Emmett around the house with a crowbar?

DazzlingEdward says:  
Because Emmett was acting.. 'Gangster'?

DontWorryBeHappy says:  
It's gangsta' bro!

DazzlingEdward says:  
Oh God. Not you, too.

DontWorryBeHappy says:  
Damn bro! You're totally crimping my style! For shizzle! Learn to lean back. Kick it. Y'know?!

BetOnMe says:

DazzlingEdward says:

...

_'DaringEM has just signed on'_  
_'ClutsyBells has just signed on'_

DaringEM says:  
What's up my sister from another mister!?

DontWorryBeHappy says:  
What's up girlie!

ClutsyBells says:  
Uh..

**Okay. I know this chapter was totally 'whack' (Hehehehe!) No kidding. But I hope you all liked it. If anybody has any idea's of future chapters I will acknowledge them. This came to me in a dream. (Oooooo!)****Well.. No. Me and my friends were talking about it this week. I thought I would make it into something fanfiction-y. Woo.. Future chapter:**

1.) Why Emmett and Jasper were acting 'gangster'... And failing.  
2.) Bella leaving Edward!? Oh my Jacob!?  
3.) Mike Newton declaring his undivided love for Jacob.  
4.) Jessica Stanly extremely jealous.  
5.) Edward acting 'Emo'.


	2. Say no to green beans!

IM Twilight style!

Disclaimer:

I own nothing but the IM names. -Tear!-

Vampires:

DazzlingEdward: Edward

BetOnMe: Alice  
DontWorryBeHappy: Jasper

DaringEM: Emmett

AllEyesOnMe: Rosalie  
VampDoctor: Carlisle  
TheMotherCullen: Esme

Werewolves:  
BigBadWolf: Jacob  
LittleWolf: Seth  
Alpha: Sam

Swans:  
ClutsyBells: Bella  
PoliceSwan: Charlie

School:  
NumberOneStalker: Mike  
LoveMeCullen: Jessica  
BensGirl: Angela  
AngelasBoy: Ben

Chapter two: Say no to green beans!**  
****  
**DaringEM: Hello.

_Nobody is online._

DaringEM: ...

_Nobody is online._

_BetOnMe has just signed on._

DaringEM: Say _NO_ to green beans.

BetOnMe: What? Talking to yourself again Emmett?

DaringEM says: Err. No.

_DontWorryBeHappy has just signed on._

DaringEM: Jasperrr!!

DontWorryBeHappy: Emmett!!

_DazzlingEdward has just signed on._

DazzlingEdward: Has anybody seen Bella? I need to speak with her about something important.

_ClutsyBells has just signed on._

ClutsyBells: Yes Edward, one of my loves?

DazzlingEdward: Privacy please! -Cough, nudge, nudge-

DontWorryBeHappy: Oh, err yeah. Come on, Emmett. We need to go err.. I'm failing English class. My teacher debated with me. She said "Yo" isn't a real word.

DaringEM says: Le gasp!! Are you for realies!?

DontWorryBeHappy: Yeah!

DaringEM: Dude..

_DaringEM has just signed off._

DontWorryBeHappy has just signed off.

BetOnMe has just signed off.

ClutsyBells: Okay, what is it Edward?

DazzlingEdward: I have something to tell you.. You may feel betrayed, maybe even hate me..

ClutsyBells: Never!

DazzlingEdward: I don't know.. You could possibly..

ClutsyBells: Just tell me.

DazzlingEdward: My hair is dyed bronze. My natural hair color is blond!

ClutsyBells: What!!

DazzlingEdward: I'm sorry..

ClutsyBells: Lies! All the lies! Next thing you know, you're going to be telling me you're eyes are really contacts, and your Volvo is a rental!

DazzlingEdward: ...Sorry.

ClutsyBells: !!

DazzlingEdward: I love you?

ClutsyBells: I hate you! It's so over!

_ClutsyBells has just signed off._

DazzlingEdward: ...

_NumberOneStalker has just signed on._

NumberOneStalker: Hey, Cullen. You uh.. Seen Jacob around? -Blushes and giggles-

DazzlingEdward: No. I see nothing. Life has no meaning. The only thing I need in life is my razor, and my out of this world, inhuman speed.

NumberOneStalker: Okay.. What about Bella?

DazzlingEdward: She left me because my hair isn't really bronze. It's dyed.

NumberOneStalker: ...

NumberOneStalker: What?! -Snaps fingers in Z-formation- Oh no! It is sooo over, beyotchhhh!

DazzlingEdward: ...I'm alone in the world.  
_  
LoveMeCullen has just signed on._

BigBadWolf has just signed on.

LoveMeCullen: Did I just hear that Edward Cullen is.. _**SINGLE**_?

NumberOneStalker: Jacob!! -Faints-

BigBadWolf: Er. Yeah. I just needed to ask Edward for Bella's number.

DazzlingEdward: ;( So alone.

LoveMeCullen: I can.. be there for you. Keep you company. You know.. And when I mean keep you company, I mean totally strip both of us down with my teeth and dance naked to Burning Up, by the Jonas Brothers!

NumberOneStalker: Jacob, please.. I love you! I've always loved you! Jessica was just a.. What do you call it? Cover up! Like the foundation I wear on my face, you are my protector. You make me confident in myself! You're my one and only love.

_DaringEM has just signed on._

DaringEM: Big.. Words..

BigBadWolf: ..  
_  
BigBadWolf has just signed off._

NumberOneStalker has just signed off to fallow Jacob!

LoveMeCullen: Wazza my homie gangster, Emmett!! Yo yo yo!

DaringEM: Don't be lame, Jessica. The whole gangster thing is like, so over with. Preppy is the new thing. It's like, so totally _fetch!_

LoveMeCullen: Err. Why were you gangster yesterday then. It made me hot..

DaringEM: I had a sleepover with my best friend Jacob Black, and played truth or dare. Me and Jasper so had to kiss! Hehehehe! And then we were dared to act like gangsters.

LoveMeCullen: You.. kissed Jasper?

DaringEM: Hehehehe!

LoveMeCullen: That's.. So hot..

_AllEyesOnMe has just signed on._

AllEyesOnMe: Back off. He's mine.

DazzlingEdward: I hate life. Oooo. I forgot to cut myself this minute. Shoot.

LoveMeCullen: Holy Crow! Can I watch? I can.. Lick it all up for you..

DaringEM: You're a vampire, too?

AllEyesOnMe: Emmett!!

LoveMeCullen: If you're asking if I bite, then yes. I do.

DazzlingEdward: Bella never bit me!! );

LoveMeCullen: No! Forget Bella Swan ever existed! You love me, not her! And if you can't love me, and Emmett can't love me, and Jasper can't love me, and the other blond one can't love me.. I love Jacob Black!

DazzlingEdward: );

**Whoaa. So lame I might even like.. Sharpen pencils. If you don't get it, I'm saying it was extremely boring to write! Ugh.**

Next chapter:

1.) Jessica and Mike fighting over Jacob.

2.) Bella's new best friend is Jacob's cousin.

3.) Edward and Bella make up.

4.) Break up again..

5.) Charlie finds out Edward and the rest of the Cullen's are vampires.

Oh god..


End file.
